


Život není pohádka

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Johnlock fairytale, Little Sherlock, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Mycroft čte Sherlockovi pohádku na dobrou noc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jen taková maličkost, kteru jsme měla v hlavě a chtěla ven.

Vystupují:

Sherlock - chlapec se zvláštním přáním

Mycroft - čitatel pohádek a profesionální ničitel dětských snů

 

 

Mycroft byl matkou pověřen, aby uložil malého Sherlocka k spánku a přečetl mu pohádku na dobrou noc.

 

Mycroft: "... a pro princeznu si přijel krásný princ na bílém koni...."

Sherlock: "Mycrofte?"

Mycroft: "Ano?"

Sherlock: "A myslíš, že si i pro mně přijde nějaký princ?"

Mycroft: "..."

Sherlock: "Přál bych si to."

Mycroft: "Ne všechno co chceme se splní."

Sherlock: "Ale tohle třeba ano."

Mycroft: "Zapomeň na to, Sherlocku. Život není pohádka. Nejsi žádná princezna, která čeká ve věži, pro kterou si přijede princ a bude s ním žít šťastně až do smrti. Takhle to prostě nefunguje."

Sherlock: "..."

Mycroft: 'Příště mu přečtu spíš Olivera Twista.'

 

O několik let později:

Do laboratoře, kde Sherlock právě pracuje vstoupí John Watson. Nepřijel na koni. Přesto ho Shelrock pozná. Tohle by mohl být jeho princ. Mycroft nemá vždycky pravdu...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock JE princezna! :D


End file.
